Capitán por un día
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: El departamento de homicidios acaba de recibir notificación de un nuevo asesinato. Desde la sombra, ayudarás a la Capitana Beckett a dirigir la comisaría. De tus elecciones depende el rumbo que tome la investigación, así como su desenlace.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

La trayectoria profesional de Kate Beckett ha dado un vuelco durante el último año. Con el ascenso de Victoria Gates se abrió un hueco en la capitanía de la comisaría nº12, que enseguida le ofrecieron. Al aceptar el trabajo, Beckett no podía llegar a imaginarse la inmensa responsabilidad que conllevaba. Además, el puesto tenía otra desventaja: la alejaba de la investigación activa de los casos, la parte más atractiva de su labor como detective. Por suerte, cuenta con dos de los mejores detectives de la ciudad para cubrir su hueco, así como con la ayuda de cierto detective privado siempre dispuesto a meter las narices en sus casos.

En esta cálida mañana de principios de mayo reina en la comisaría un ambiente tranquilo. Los trabajadores de la 12 son buenos profesionales, y todo funciona como una maquinaria bien engrasada. Sin embargo, todo depende de Beckett, pues ella es la última responsable de todo lo que allí suceda. Es una labor complicada, pero por suerte para ella, hoy cuenta con un ayudante muy especial: tú.

Desde la sombra, ayudarás a la Capitana Beckett a dirigir la comisaría. De tus elecciones depende el rumbo que tome la investigación, así como su desenlace.

El departamento de homicidios acaba de recibir notificación de un nuevo asesinato. Los profesionales del equipo forense ya están trabajando en la escena, preparando el terreno para la llegada de los detectives.

Por mucho que le gustaría a la Capitana visitar en persona la escena del crimen, el papeleo la reclama, así que deberá delegar en los detectives Ryan y Esposito.

 _Envía a Ryan y Esposito a investigar la escena del crimen. Avanza hasta el capítulo 23._


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan y Esposito acuden al teatro donde trabajaba Laura, en una producción de Broadway. Por lo visto, no era mala actriz, algo que compartía con su abuela, la legendaria actriz de teatro Cecilia Woods. Una vez allí, hablan con sus compañeros de trabajo, que se muestran muy conmocionados, pero no ofrecen ninguna pista que puedan seguir. Laura se llevaba bien con todos ellos, y se mostraba contenta con su trabajo. La obra funcionaba muy bien, era todo un éxito de crítica y público, por lo que Laura tenía perspectivas de trabajar en ella durante varios años más.

Todas las personas con las que hablan Ryan y Esposito les dirigen hacia Chloe McKenzie, la mejor amiga de Laura, y su compañera en la obra de teatro. Sin embargo, al intentar localizarla, descubren que nadie la ha visto desde el día anterior a mediodía.

 _La repentina desaparición de Chloe es sospechosa. Hay que encontrarla por todos los medios. Destina todos los recursos necesarios a su búsqueda. Ve al capítulo 39._

 _El tiempo apremia, y todavía sabemos muy poco sobre el asesinato de Laura. Por suerte, Beckett cuenta con ayuda del exterior. Es momento de aprovecharla. Pide a Alexis y Hayley que busquen a Chloe y te avisen en cuanto aparezca, mientras sigues investigando el rastro del dinero en el apartamento de Laura. Ve al capítulo 27._


	3. Chapter 3

La tensión en la habitación sigue aumentando, hasta que llega a ser prácticamente insostenible. Castle tiene que morderse la lengua y recitar internamente los diálogos de _El Imperio Contraataca_ para evitar abrir la boca. No había estado quieto tanto rato desde la vez que Alexis lo encerró en un armario para investigar las consecuencias de un encierro prolongado.

Al final, la tensión puede con Eric Walker, que rompe el contacto visual con Beckett y se levanta del sofá. Mientras pasea por la habitación, muy agitado, les confiesa que se metió en líos con la banda de traficantes de droga. Se suponía que él debía vender una cantidad fija de droga cada mes, pero empezó a reservarse una parte para consumo propio. Su adicción fue creciendo hasta que se empezó a reflejar en los beneficios que debía conseguir cada mes. La banda amenazó con matarlo si no pagaba, y él tuvo que recurrir a su prima Laura para conseguir el dinero. Ella accedió a ayudarle, pero con la condición de que le diera toda la droga que le quedaba y se comprometiera a empezar un tratamiento de rehabilitación.

La confesión de Eric explica muchas cosas sobre las circunstancias que rodean la muerte de Laura, pero les coloca de vuelta a la casilla de salida. Te quedan dos caminos que investigar: los registros telefónicos de Laura y su familia. Quizá sus padres tengan algo de información.

 _Ve al capítulo 18 si quieres volver a comisaría para investigar los registros telefónicos de Laura._

 _Si por el contrario, prefieres hablar con sus padres, acude a su casa, en el capítulo 22._


	4. Chapter 4

Castle da un paso atrás —tanto figurada como literalmente— y deja las riendas de la entrevista a Esposito, que indaga en los rivales políticos de Adam Jones. Descubren que su máximo oponente es Walter Douglas, que le sigue en las encuestas de intención de voto.

 _Decides dejarlo correr, por poco probable. Ve al capítulo 43._

 _Será mejor que vaya a interrogar al máximo rival de Adam Jones. Ve al capítulo 25._


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras acompañan al Sr. Jones al despacho, Castle se fija en el estado descuidado de la casa, con muebles llenos de polvo y objetos fuera de orden. En el despacho reina un caos de papeles, y sobre la mesa hay un plato con restos de comida, que el Sr. Jones se apresura a retirar.

Una vez sentados a la mesa del despacho, Esposito comienza la entrevista de la forma habitual, preguntándole si ha notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hija en los últimos días, y si tenía enemigos, lo que el hombre niega. A continuación, Esposito le pregunta si él los tiene, al tratarse de un político. Eso lo acepta, pues dice que es algo que viene con el cargo.

– ¿Hay algún nombre que le venga a la men…?

– Señor Jones – interrumpe Castle – ¿cuál es la situación económica de su familia? No he podido evitar fijarme en su casa, y a juzgar por su estado, y por el desorden de esta sala, diría que ha tenido que prescindir usted del servicio.

– Es cierto que estamos atravesando un bache económico – admite Adam Jones, mientras se ajusta la corbata con gesto nervioso–, pero no es algo preocupante. Todos tenemos malas rachas.

Esposito lanza una mirada asesina a Castle; está claro que él prefiere seguir indagando sobre los rivales políticos del Sr. Jones. Por su parte, Castle quiere saber más sobre el dinero.

¿Qué deberían hacer?

 _Si quieres preguntarle por sus rivales políticos, ve al capítulo 4._

 _Si por el contrario, crees que es mejor indagar sobre el dinero, ve al capítulo 43._


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan acompaña a Claire Jones a un salón con aspecto de biblioteca. Ella no deja de llorar desconsolada, y entre hipido e hipido, no es capaz de articular palabra. Ryan tiene un buen corazón, pero se encuentra un poco sobrepasado por la situación.

 _Cambiar de tema siempre es buena táctica. Igual así es capaz de tranquilizarse. Para hacer un comentario sobre lo bien decorada que está la casa, ve al capítulo 107._

 _Cuando alguien está pasando un rato tan malo, lo mejor es esperar a que se le pase. Al fin y al cabo, una madre tiene derecho a llorar la muerte de su hija. Espera en silencio en el capítulo 56._


	7. Chapter 7

– ¿Y sabe qué fue del niño?

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación.

El resto del día transcurre con normalidad, hasta que Beckett llama a Ryan a su despacho. La familia Jones insiste en que se le aparte del caso. Un paso en falso y le despedirán de la policía. Beckett no sabe qué ha hecho Ryan, solo que se ha ganado un enemigo muy poderoso.

 **FIN**


	8. Chapter 8

– Vaya, ¿esa alfombra es de IKEA? Mi mujer y yo estamos pensando en redecorar el salón, y estamos buscando ideas.

Claire lo mira como si estuviera loco y se pone una excusa para retirarse a toda prisa. Parece que nunca sabremos lo que ocultaba.

 **FIN**


	9. Chapter 9

Ahora sí que la has hecho buena… Un político tan influyente como Adam Jones cuenta con su propio equipo de seguridad, que detecta la vigilancia policial con una facilidad sorprendente. Ya se sabe que los políticos son gente muy sensible, así que más vale que Beckett se prepara para el juicio contra ella que presumiblemente se celebrará cuando se tramite la demanda interpuesta contra la comisaría nº12.

 **FIN**


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett decide abordar la investigación por la rama de Laura, formada por su padre, Adam, su madre, Claire, y su hermano, Dean. Adam Jones es un político con grandes aspiraciones que se enfrenta a unas elecciones muy importantes este año. Claire es un ama de casa acomodada, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a galas y eventos benéficos para los orfanatos de la ciudad. Por su parte, Dean Jones, hermano de Laura, es un abogado de éxito a pesar de su juventud, socio de un bufete en Manhattan.

Parecen ser la familia perfecta, pero detrás de su fachada impoluta puede ocultarse algo. El problema es que, de ser así, no van a admitirlo, y mucho menos a la policía. Así que eso deja dos opciones: o bien investigarlos a fondo, haciendo que sigan todos sus movimientos; o bien dejarlo correr y pasar a investigar a la familia Walker, el lado de James.

 _Si quieres hacer seguir a Adam, Claire y Dean Jones, ve al capítulo 9._

 _Si crees que la mejor estrategia es centrar tus esfuerzos en el entorno de James, ve al capítulo 19._


	11. Chapter 11

Parece que la mano dura no sirve de nada. Ahora, James está más cabreado que nunca, y entre gritos de "Soy inocente", e "Iros a la mierda, maderos", dos oficiales de policía le conducen a los calabozos. Está claro que ya no te contará nada sobre la muerte de su prima.

 **FIN**


	12. Chapter 12

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación. Habrá que esperar a ver qué dicen Castle y Esposito sobre el padre de Laura...

 _Ve al capítulo 5._


	13. Chapter 13

¿Unos emails comprometedores? Parece que tenemos una buena pista. Beckett reúne al equipo y Vikram les pone al corriente de la situación: la víctima había recibido unos correos amenazadores de Chloe Reynolds, su compañera de trabajo, y la que todo el mundo consideraba su mejor amiga. Un cambio de actitud así merece ser investigado.

 _Hay que hablar con Chloe. Castle se presenta voluntario. Envíalos a él y a Ryan a verla. Ve al capítulo 50._


	14. Chapter 14

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación.

Nunca sabrás qué es lo que Claire Jones ocultaba, y sin esa información, es probable que el caso nunca sea resuelto.

 **FIN**


	15. Chapter 15

La sutileza es el fuerte de Hayley, pero Dean es un abogado de éxito, pese a su juventud, y está más que acostumbrado a ver gente mintiendo. Tras solo diez minutos de conversación, descubre a Hayley, y solamente dos horas más tarde, la comisaría nº12 recibe una demanda por utilizar civiles en sus investigaciones, así como por interrogar a personas de interés mediante engaños. Huelga decir que los superiores de Beckett no están nada contentos, así que cuando le informan de que deberá asignar la investigación a otro equipo, ella no se sorprende.

 **FIN**


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias a la colaboración de Alexis, sabemos que Holly Michaels, la novia de Eric, primo de la víctima, es la chica del retrato robot. Es un dato importante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la persona del retrato estuvo indagando en la agencia que Claire Jones (la madre de la víctima) utilizó para dar a su hijo ilegítimo en adopción.

¿Qué importancia tiene para Holly el pasado de Claire Jones? Hay dos maneras de seguir investigando este asunto.

 _Podemos entrevistarnos directamente con Holly para preguntarle qué interés tiene en la agencia de adopción. Ve al capítulo 33._

 _Será mejor indagar discretamente sobre su pasado. Para ello, ve al capítulo 48._


	17. Chapter 17

– ¿Es normal que tarde tanto en cargarse la página?

– Castle, ya te he dicho que estas cosas llevan su tiempo – dice Esposito. – Siéntate y tranquilízate. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Castle obedece y se deja caer en la silla junto a los escritorios de Ryan y Esposito, en la que tantas horas pasó observando a Beckett. Ahora, solo observa la pantalla del ordenador, mientras espera junto a los dos detectives a que los técnicos les envíen el nombre de la persona que sobornó al oficial Nichols para investigar la muerte de Lucy.

El silencio se alarga hasta que Ryan da un respingo.

– Ahí está.

Y el nombre aparece en la pantalla, en letras mayúsculas: JAMES WALKER.

El primero en reaccionar es Castle, que lanza un puño al aire.

– ¡Lo sabía!

 _Hay que volver a entrevistarse con James. Quizá si le decimos todo lo que hemos averiguado coopere. Ve al capítulo 91._

 _Con niños pijos como James Walker la mejor estrategia es la mano dura. Si le detenemos por extorsión tendrá que defenderse y contarnos qué está pasando. Ve al capítulo 11._


	18. Chapter 18

Al investigar los registros telefónicos de Laura, descubren que en los últimos meses, hay dos personas con las que ha mantenido un contacto regular. Una de ellas es su primo, James Walker, y la otra, un tal Peter Morgan, un detective privado.

 _Si quieres hablar con James Walker, ve al capítulo 79._

 _Si prefieres hablar con el detective privado, ve al capítulo 66._


	19. Chapter 19

Está claro que no todo en la vida es tener dinero. A pesar de tratarse de una familia acomodada, los Walker no han tenido una vida fácil.

Cuando el magnate Charles Walker conoció a Lucy Jones, las páginas de sociedad enloquecieron, y el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, Eric y James, llegó a ser portada en ambas ocasiones. Pero la fama es una amiga traicionera, y en cuanto Charles acabó en bancarrota, los medios dieron la espalda a la familia, que cayó en desgracia. Pero esa fue solo el primero de sus infortunios, pues tan solo un año más tarde, Lucy Walker (antes Jones) falleció en un accidente de tráfico cuando regresaba de casa después del trabajo.

Ahora, doce años más tarde, una nueva tragedia golpea a la familia con la muerte de Laura, sobrina del matrimonio. Es una trama digna de una de las novelas de Castle, que se frota las manos pensando en las posibilidades. No cabe duda de que una historia así merece ser investigada, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

 _Deberíamos presionar a James. Está claro que no nos ha contado todo. Ve al capítulo 101._

 _La muerte de Lucy es un hecho significativo, y como tal, merece ser investigado. Ve al capítulo 108._


	20. Chapter 20

Las directrices de la Capitana Beckett sirven para desarticular una de las organizaciones criminales más activas de la ciudad. Sus superiores se deshacen en elogios. Además de este triunfo, los documentos encontrados en el piso superior del almacén relacionan la operación con un club nocturno que servía de tapadera al grupo criminal.

Al revisar la lista de trabajadores del club, Esposito encuentra un nombre que le llama la atención: Eric Walker, primo de Laura. Quizá él sepa por qué su prima guardaba una bolsa con droga en su apartamento, o por qué retiró tres mil dólares del banco días antes de su muerte.

 _Ve al capítulo 83 para hablar con Eric Walker._


	21. Chapter 21

Ryan acompaña a Claire Jones a un salón con aspecto de biblioteca. Ella no deja de llorar desconsolada, y entre hipido e hipido, no es capaz de articular palabra. Ryan tiene un buen corazón, pero se encuentra un poco sobrepasado por la situación.

 _Cambiar de tema siempre es buena táctica. Igual así es capaz de tranquilizarse. Para hacer un comentario sobre lo bien decorada que está la casa, ve al capítulo 26._

 _Cuando alguien está pasando un rato tan malo, lo mejor es esperar a que se le pase. Al fin y al cabo, una madre tiene derecho a llorar la muerte de su hija. Espera en silencio en el capítulo 55._


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando Beckett se lo propone, Ryan salta de alegría ante la oportunidad de hacer horas extra, así que se dirige a casa de los padres de Laura. Su padre, Adam, todavía no ha vuelto de la oficina, pero Claire, su madre, está en casa. Al recibir a Ryan, se muestra desconsolada ante la pérdida de su hija. Entre sollozos e hipidos, conduce al detective a un salón de su casa para hablar más tranquilos.

 _Acompaña a Ryan a hablar con Claire Jones. Ve al capítulo 21._


	23. Chapter 23

La dirección a la que Beckett envía a su equipo es la de un solar en obras. Las grúas, el cemento y los materiales de construcción decoran el espacio. Por desgracia, no hay ni una cámara de vigilancia a la vista, lo que seguro te dificultará la tarea. La cinta policial rodea una parte de los cimientos. Allí es adonde debes dirigirte.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, Lanie ya tiene preparado un informe preliminar, y no pierde tiempo en hacérselo saber a los detectives Ryan y Esposito. La víctima se llama Laura Jones, una chica natural de Manhattan de veinticinco años de edad. Al ver el cadáver, la causa de la muerte es evidente, pero no por ello Lanie se ahorra los detalles: un traumatismo craneoencefálico, producido por un objeto contundente. También especula con los detectives la posibilidad de que, al tratarse de una obra en activo, el asesino se haya servido de un ladrillo. Sin embargo, no hay ni rastro de él.

Por lo demás, no hay ninguna huella ni pisadas que puedan dar ninguna pista. Lo único que resulta sospechoso, además del cadáver, es una nota que la chica llevaba en su bolso, citándole con un lenguaje muy amenazador para encontrarse en ese solar la medianoche del día anterior. Según Lanie, la nota concuerda con la hora de la muerte, aunque tendrá que confirmarlo en el laboratorio. Además de la nota, no hay ningún objeto relevante entre las pertenencias de la víctima.

En lo que a pruebas se refiere, la verdad es que no tienes mucho de dónde tirar, pero harías bien en tener bien a mano el árbol genealógico de Laura Jones. Por si acaso.

Ahora, tú decides qué camino seguir. Elige bien.

 _El tiempo es crucial. Investiga la vida de Laura. Ve al capítulo 42._

 _Hay que notificar a los familiares su pérdida. Se puede hacer por teléfono, pero en estos casos, una visita en persona puede arrojar mucha luz sobre el caso. Ve al capítulo 67._

 _NOTA: Puedes consultar el árbol genealógico de Laura Jones en el siguiente enlace (sin espacios):_

 _seriestherapy .tumblr post / 166567833245 /capit%C3%A1n-por-un-d%C3%ADa-el-departamento-de_

 _No lo pierdas de vista. Te será útil._


	24. Chapter 24

La madre de Laura, Claire, está destrozada y no consigue articular palabra. Por acuerdo tácito, se decide que Ryan se quede a hacerle compañía mientras Esposito y Castle acompañan al padre de Laura, Adam, a su despacho.

 _Quédate con Ryan para consolar a la madre de Laura. Igual tiene algo de información. Ve al capítulo 6._

 _Preguntarle al padre de Laura es mejor estrategia. Está más compuesto y es posible que cuente algo interesante. Ve con Esposito y Castle a su despacho en el capítulo 5._


	25. Chapter 25

Ryan, Esposito y Castle interrogan a Walter Douglas, el máximo rival de Adam Jones. La conversación es muy tensa, y en ningún momento se menciona a Laura, la hija de Adam, hasta que los detectives sacan el tema. Douglas se enfada muchísimo ante la sugerencia de que él haya podido matar a una chica inocente, y los echa de su despacho.

 _Ve al capítulo 87_


	26. Chapter 26

– Vaya, ¿esa alfombra es de IKEA? Mi mujer y yo estamos pensando en redecorar el salón, y estamos buscando ideas.

Claire lo mira como si estuviera loco y se pone una excusa para retirarse a toda prisa. Parece que habrá que esperar a ver qué dicen los registros telefónicos, después de todo.

 _Ve al capítulo 18 para investigar el historial telefónico de Laura._


	27. Chapter 27

El registro del apartamento de Laura no revela nada fuera de lo común… excepto por una bolsita con un poco de droga en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Al enviarla al laboratorio, Lanie confirma que se trata de metanfetaminas. El departamento de narcóticos de la 12 lleva unos cuantos meses detrás de un grupo de criminales que están elaborando y distribuyendo metanfetaminas con la misma composición química en un área concreta de Queens, y en el laboratorio confirman que su origen es el mismo. Por pura coincidencia, los de narcóticos están planeando una redada al almacén de los traficantes para esta misma noche.

 _Dile a Castle que desenfunde su chaleco de escritor. Esta noche, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito y Castle acompañarán al equipo de narcóticos al almacén de la banda de traficantes de droga. Ve al capítulo 84._

 _Deja que los de narcóticos hagan su trabajo. Mientras tanto, hay que hablar con los vecinos de Laura. Suena como un trabajo para los detectives Ryan y Esposito. Ve al capítulo 59._


	28. Chapter 28

Tras haber hablado con James, queda claro que algo en la muerte de su madre hace doce años no encaja. ¿Qué prefieres hacer?

 _Investigar la muerte de Lucy, capítulo 75._

 _Hablar con su viudo, Charles Walker. Capítulo 71._


	29. Chapter 29

La cara de angelito de Kevin Ryan le ha servido de ayuda en su trabajo muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Mucha gente piensa que en la policía, es preferible ser un tipo duro como Esposito, pero Ryan ha aprendido que tener la apariencia de un niño bueno sin perder la determinación de un auténtico detective es más valioso. Así, un mero gesto de confusión, como si se tratara de un cachorrillo perdido, y Claire Jones empieza a hablar, después de asegurarse de que están solos en la habitación. Le cuenta que hace treinta años tuvo una aventura antes de conocer a Adam Jones. El resultado de esa aventura fue un bebé, que entregó en adopción sin que se enterara nadie.

 _¿Un hijo secreto? ¡Menuda bomba! Ryan debería seguir preguntándole, a ver qué puede averiguar. Ve al capítulo 41._

 _Será mejor no poner más presión sobre la pobre mujer. Si hace falta volver a preguntarle, siempre se puede hacer más adelante. Mientras tanto, veamos qué se puede averiguar sobre la adopción. Ve al capítulo 61 para saber más._


	30. Chapter 30

Tras dos días de ardua investigación, tienes dos pruebas prometedoras: el retrato robot de una mujer que estaba investigando el hijo secreto de Claire Jones, la madre de la víctima, y la confesión de James Walker, primo de la víctima, acusando a su padre del asesinato de su madre. ¿De qué forma estaba involucrada Laura en ambas tramas?

El equipo de investigación se reúne a primera hora de la mañana en el despacho de Beckett para decidir cuál de las dos pistas siguen. En plena discusión, suena el teléfono de Castle.

– ¿Alexis? ¿Ha pasado algo?

– Buenos días, papá. Creo que tengo algo de información que os puede ser útil en el caso.

– Dispara.

– He estado revisando las redes sociales de todos los miembros de la familia. Acabo de enviarte una foto del Facebook de Eric, el primo de la víctima. Quizá te resulte interesante.

Castle abre el archivo de inmediato. Para su sorpresa, Eric aparece abrazado a una chica que les resulta muy familiar.

– ¿Pero esa no es…? – empieza Esposito.

– La chica del retrato robot – termina Ryan, con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Un par de comprobaciones rápidas les informan de que se trata de Holly Michaels, novia de Eric. Ahora tienes dos caminos que seguir. ¿Cuál eliges?

 _La historia de James ha conmovido a Beckett, que se siente muy identificada con su lucha por encontrar la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre. Para investigar su historia, ve al capítulo 28._

 _Castle vota por seguir la pista del retrato robot, ya que las maquinaciones familiares tienen mucho potencial para convertirse en una historia de celos, traiciones e intrigas dignas de una novela. Para hablar con Holly, ve al capítulo 16._


	31. Chapter 31

El director al que estás investigando es uno de los más conocidos en Hollywood, y como tal, cuenta con todo un ejército de abogados que mantienen a Beckett y compañía dando vueltas y más vueltas durante días. Finalmente, los superiores de la capitana se cansan de tanta tontería y la retiran del caso.

Ya la has liado…

 **FIN**


	32. Chapter 32

Indagar sobre Dean Jones no ha dado resultado. Por suerte, tenemos otras dos vías de investigación.

 _Repasemos la familia de Laura. Hay algo que no encaja. Ve al capítulo 89._

 _Si prefieres seguir la pista de los emails de Laura, ve al capítulo 13._


	33. Chapter 33

Error. En cuanto Ryan y Esposito van a buscarla, Holly trata de escapar, con tal mala fortuna que le atropella un coche en plena persecución. Genial. Ahora, tu principal sospechoso está en coma, y nos hemos quedado sin resolver el caso.

 **FIN**


	34. Chapter 34

¿Qué? Esa pregunta no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, y a partir de ahí, el interrogatorio se tuerce y no hay manera de descubrir nada interesante. No habría habido ningún problema en repetirlo más adelante, si no fuera porque un jefazo de 1PP estaba observando a través del cristal, y ha tomado nota de la pésima actuación de Beckett.

Estás fuera del caso.

 **FIN**


	35. Chapter 35

El fichero sobre la muerte de Lucy Jones contiene su certificado de defunción, fechado doce años atrás, así como el informe de la autopsia, que dictamina que Lucy murió en el acto al empotrarse su coche contra una farola.

Lo más llamativo del informe, sin embargo, es que la fecha de la última consulta muestra que alguien accedió a él hace tan solo dos meses. Tirando del hilo, consiguen averiguar el nombre del oficial a cargo de los archivos en el momento en que se accedió al informe, Seth Nichols. Beckett tiene una corazonada, y comprueban que dos días más tarde de la apertura del expediente, el oficial Nichols recibió un pago de cinco mil dólares, lo que demuestra que fue sobornado.

 _Hay que hablar con el oficial sobornado para ver qué puede contarnos. Ve al capítulo 102._

 _Es mejor seguir el rastro del dinero para ver quién solicitó el fichero. Ve al capítulo 17._


	36. Chapter 36

Al ir a buscar a Holly, se enteran que nadie la ha visto en varias horas. Intentando localizarla, Ryan descubre que su nombre figura en una lista de pasajeros de un vuelo con destino a Panamá. Parece que ha huido, y probablemente nunca sepamos por qué.

FIN


	37. Chapter 37

– Buenas tardes, James – saluda Beckett al entrar en la sala de interrogaciones. – Gracias por venir.

Castle, Ryan y Esposito observan atentamente tras el cristal. Beckett no ha permitido que ninguno de ellos entrara con ella en la sala, para no intimidar a James.

– ¿Sabes por qué te hemos citado?

– Estáis investigando la muerte de mi prima.

– Así es. Sólo estamos interesados en detener a su asesino. Nada más.

– Lo dices como si yo no quisiera lo mismo – se defiende James.

Beckett sonríe conciliadoramente.

– Entonces, ayúdanos. Tenemos varias pruebas que apuntan hacia ti: sus registros telefónicos, en los que apareces muy a menudo, y el soborno a un oficial de la policía para conseguir unos archivos clasificados.

El joven palidece y aprieta la mandíbula, pero permanece en silencio.

– Ahora bien – prosigue Beckett. – Yo no creo que tú seas el culpable de su muerte. Pero no estaría haciendo mi trabajo si no indagara. ¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo eso?

– ¿Necesito un abogado? – pregunta James con un hilo de voz.

– Estás en tu derecho de pedir uno, pero a mí sólo me interesa la muerte de Laura, como ya te he dicho. No te estoy acusando de nada más.

Sus palabras parecen tranquilizar al chico, que asiente y se inclina hacia adelante.

– Todo eso… La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con Laura. Ella sólo me estaba ayudando.

– ¿A qué?

James respira hondo antes de responder.

– A encontrar el asesino de mi madre.

Beckett es una experta en mantener la compostura, pero para los tres observadores tras el cristal, es evidente, por la forma en que cuadra ligeramente los hombros y alza la barbilla, que las palabras de James tienen un impacto profundo en ella.

– Pensaba que tu madre había muerto en un accidente de coche.

– Eso cree todo el mundo, pero no es verdad. Su autopsia es una falsificación. Tengo varios informes de expertos que lo corroboran.

– ¿Y Laura te estaba ayudando con eso?

– Ella me ayudó a reunir el dinero para el soborno, y ha sido mi punto de apoyo en los peores momentos.

Al hablar de su prima, los ojos de James se llenan de lágrimas, hasta que su expresión se transforma en una de rabia.

– Ha sido él – masculla entre dientes.

– ¿Quién? – pregunta Beckett.

– La misma persona que asesinó a mi madre, y que ahora está cubriéndose las espaldas… Mi padre.

 _El testimonio de James Walker da una perspectiva totalmente nueva al caso, pero ahora es tarde. Seguiremos con la investigación mañana temprano. Descansa por ahora. Nos vemos en el capítulo 30._


	38. Chapter 38

En cuanto los detectives llegan a la comisaría, comienzan a indagar en las finanzas de Laura. Descubren que tres días antes de su muerte, retiró tres mil dólares en efectivo. En el banco no tienen más información, ya que Laura no ofreció ningún tipo de detalle de sus planes para el dinero.

 _Manda a Ryan y Esposito al trabajo de Laura. Quizá esa sea la fuente de sus problemas económicos. Ve al capítulo 2._

 _Haz que registren a fondo el apartamento de Laura. Quizá encuentren algo que pueda dar una pista sólida. Ve al capítulo 27._


	39. Chapter 39

Toda la comisaría nº12 se moviliza para encontrar a Chloe McKenzie, con la esperanza de que su aparición sirva para arrojar luz sobre el asesinato de Laura Jones. Encuentran a Chloe al día siguiente, sana y salva en casa del director de la obra de teatro, con quien mantenía una relación secreta, que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Laura.

En cualquier investigación de asesinato, el tiempo es vital, y tú te has permitido el lujo de perder un día cazando a una chica inocente. La bronca de los superiores de Beckett no es nada comparada con la vergüenza que siente al haber cometido un error tan básico, cuando podría haber confiado en Alexis y Hayley. Ahora vete a tu casa a pensar en lo que has hecho.

 **FIN**


	40. Chapter 40

Beckett se lleva la mano al abrigo para sacar las esposas, y Eric malinterpreta el gesto, lanzándose hacia la mesilla de la entrada, de la que saca una pistola, con la que apunta a Beckett. Ella reacciona muy rápido, y en tan solo unos segundos, tanto Beckett como Eric se enfrentan al cañón de una pistola.

Castle intenta ejercer de mediador, como tantas otras veces, pero la conmoción ha atraído a uno de los vecinos de Eric, que aporrea la puerta en el momento más inoportuno. Eric se asusta, y aprieta el gatillo en un acto reflejo. Castle apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, pero se las apaña para interponerse entre la bala y Beckett.

Lo último que oye antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad es la voz de su mujer diciéndole que le quiere.

 **FIN**


	41. Chapter 41

– ¿Y sabe qué fue del niño?

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación.

El día transcurre con normalidad, hasta que Beckett llama a Ryan a su despacho. La familia Jones insiste en que se le aparte del caso. Un paso en falso y le echarán hasta de la policía. Beckett no sabe qué ha hecho Ryan, solo que se ha ganado un enemigo muy poderoso.

 **FIN**


	42. Chapter 42

Ryan, Esposito y Castle vuelven a comisaría para indagar sobre la vida de Laura, sus finanzas y sus registros telefónicos.

 _Si quieres saber más sobre las finanzas de Laura, Ryan te lo contará en el capítulo 38._

 _Si prefieres saber qué esconden sus registros telefónicos, deja que Esposito te lo cuente en el capítulo 18._


	43. Chapter 43

Castle ignora la mirada asesina de Esposito. Después de todo, tras muchos años de trabajar con el equipo de homicidios de la 12, sabe que no le va a pasar nada solo por abrir la boca y decir más de la cuenta. Pregunta a Adam acerca de su situación financiera, y este responde que la familia está al borde de la bancarrota.

 _Hmmm… la familia de Laura está atravesando problemas económicos. Me pregunto si ella también los tiene… Averígualo en el capítulo 38._

 _¿Un político en bancarrota? Ha habido escándalos de corrupción que se han iniciado con menos motivos. Será mejor presionar a Adam. Si estás de acuerdo, ve al capítulo 68._


	44. Chapter 44

Todo sucede muy rápido: la persecución por las escaleras, los gritos, el disparo, las sirenas… No es hasta después de haber hablado con Jenny Ryan horas después cuando Beckett por fin asimila la noticia. Kevin Ryan ha muerto. El dulce y amable detective nunca volverá a ver a su mujer y a su hija. Jamás conocerá a su hijo. Por si fuera poco, Beckett tiene que escuchar las recriminaciones de Esposito, que le acusa de haber enviado a Ryan a su muerte. Es demasiado para ella, así que decide presentar su dimisión tan solo horas después de que Kevin Ryan cerrara los ojos por última vez.

 **FIN**


	45. Chapter 45

Un interrogatorio conducido por Beckett siempre es digno de ver. No es que ser capitana no le siente bien, pero ver cómo intimida a una persona de interés hasta el punto de hacerle llorar llamando a su mamá no tiene precio. Castle se reclina en su asiento, deseando tener un cuenco de palomitas mientras su mujer se las apaña para conseguir un retrato robot de la persona que sobornó al funcionario para conseguir el registro de la adopción. La cara les resulta familiar, pero no consiguen situarla.

 _Es tarde, y las pistas que han conseguido pueden esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las puedan ver con nuevos ojos. Ve a casa y descansa. Ve al capítulo 49._


	46. Chapter 46

¿Qué haces aquí? Está claro que no eres un investigador tan competente como yo creía… Te doy dos opciones. Elige bien. Es tu última oportunidad.

 _Vuelve por donde has venido. Pulsa la flecha "atrás" tan bonita que hay arriba a la izquierda._

 _Ríndete. Está claro que no sirves para esto. Cierra el navegador y ponte a hacer algo más productivo con tu tiempo._


	47. Chapter 47

Ante el incómodo silencio, Holly pierde los nervios y se pone en pie, tirando la silla y haciendo que Castle pegue un bote de unos cuantos centímetros en su asiento del susto.

– Está bien, ¡yo la maté! ¿Es eso lo que queríais oír?

Beckett solo sonríe en triunfo. El final del caso está muy cerca.

– Laura era una entrometida, siempre siguiéndome a todas partes con su cara de niña buena, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Siempre ha tenido una vida fácil, siempre ha sido la niñita de papá, y ahora se atreve a acusarme de querer romper su familia.

– ¿Así que la citaste en un solar y la mataste? – pregunta Castle.

– No quería matarla, solo echarle en cara que no me creí ni por un momento esa pose de hija perfecta. Pero ella se puso a insultarme, y yo perdí los nervios… No quería matarla, ¡lo juro!

La capitana Beckett se pone en pie.

– Holly Michaels, quedas arrestada por el asesinato de Laura Jones.

 _¡Enhorabuena! Otro caso resuelto que se suma a las estadísticas del mejor equipo de homicidios de la ciudad. No ha sido fácil, pero has sido capaz de vencer todas las dificultades y has llegado hasta aquí. Es motivo para estar orgulloso._ _ **¡Felicidades!**_


	48. Chapter 48

La vida de Holly es de lo más normal. No hay nada sospechoso… Hasta que Ryan y Espo descubren que el año pasado, rompió todo contacto con sus padres, más o menos a la vez que empezó a salir con Eric, el primo de la víctima.

Ha llegado el momento de hablar con Holly. Está claro que algo pasó el año pasado. Cuando Beckett y Castle van a buscarla a su trabajo, se muestra reacia a hablar, pero accede a acompañarlos a comisaría.

Una vez allí, ¿qué quieres preguntarle?

 _¿Por qué dejaste de hablar con tus padres? Capítulo 54._

 _¿Por qué te interesaste por Eric? Capítulo 34._


	49. Chapter 49

Al llegar a la comisaría al día siguiente, Beckett abre su correo y ve un mensaje de Alexis. Lo abre, y adjunto al texto, hay un vídeo grabado en una gala benéfica. Al principio no sabe por qué se lo ha enviado, hasta que ve en una esquina de la pantalla a Laura discutiendo con su hermano Dean acaloradamente.

Mientras Beckett redacta una respuesta agradeciéndole su ayuda, Vikram llega a su despacho, con noticias frescas. Han conseguido acceder a la cuenta de correo electrónico de Laura, y han encontrado unos cuantos mensajes prometedores.

Ya tienes una pista de ayer, pero una corazonada te dice que en una de estas dos nuevas pistas hay algo turbio. ¿Qué deberíamos investigar primero?

 _Si quieres empezar investigando el vídeo, ve al capítulo 64._

 _Si prefieres dar prioridad a los correos electrónicos, ve al capítulo 13._


	50. Chapter 50

Chloe está destrozada por la muerte de su mejor amiga. Entre lágrimas e hipidos, confiesa haber enviado unos emails amenazadores a Laura. Por lo visto, ambas estaban intentando conseguir el mismo papel en una nueva película de un director de éxito, y Chloe creía que Laura estaba hablando mal de ella a sus espaldas.

 _El arrepentimiento de Chloe parece auténtico. Quizá deberíamos seguir investigando a los parientes de Laura. Hay algo turbio en esa familia. Ve al capítulo 89._

 _¿Rivalidad por un papel en una película? Esto es digno de ser investigado. Ve a hablar con el director de cine en el capítulo 31._


	51. Chapter 51

La paciencia de los detectives se ve recompensada cuando, tres horas después de sentarse en el lobby del edificio, ven salir a Dean Jones del ascensor. Este se muestra muy tranquilo hasta que Esposito menciona la cinta de vídeo en la que se le ve discutiendo con su hermana días antes de su muerte. Murmurando una explicación de cómo los hermanos discuten todo el tiempo, Dean intenta escabullirse por la puerta principal.

 _Un vídeo tan comprometedor es motivo suficiente para el arresto de Dean. Si quieres presionarlo, ve al capítulo 65._

 _Si prefieres investigar otras pruebas, ve al capítulo 32._


	52. Chapter 52

Una vez en el despacho de Dean, Hayley se asegura de que no hay nadie antes de dejar de actuar e interrogarlo. Le dice que o le cuenta la verdad a ella, o la policía vendrá detrás, y todo el mundo se enterará de que está involucrado en la muerte de su hermana, lo que no le ayudará en absoluto en su futura carrera política.

"Eres un chico con ambiciones. Seguro que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre."

Dean confiesa que es gay y Laura lo descubrió, pero que no quiere que se enteren sus padres. Durante la noche del asesinato de su hermana, estaba en casa de su novio, por lo que tiene una coartada. Al comprobarla, descubren que es cierto, lo que elimina a Dean de la lista de sospechosos. Así pues, quedan dos opciones: los correos electrónicos de Laura o hablar de nuevo con la familia.

 _Si quieres investigar los correos electrónicos amenazadores que recibió Laura, ve al capítulo 13._

 _Si prefieres volver a hablar con su familia, ve al capítulo 89._


	53. Chapter 53

¿Qué haces aquí? Está claro que no eres un investigador tan competente como yo creía… Te doy dos opciones. Elige bien. Es tu última oportunidad.

 _Vuelve por donde has venido. Pulsa la flecha "atrás" tan bonita que hay arriba a la izquierda._

 _Ríndete. Está claro que no sirves para esto. Cierra el navegador y ponte a hacer algo más productivo con tu tiempo._


	54. Chapter 54

– ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti, Holly? – pregunta Castle en un tono casual.

– ¿Como qué? – responde ella con gesto de extrañeza.

– ¿Te gusta vivir en Nueva York?

– No está mal, supongo…

– ¿Hace mucho que te mudaste?

– No mucho, cerca de un año – admite ella.

– ¿Y qué te hizo venir a la gran manzana?

– Trabajo – se encoge de hombros Holly.

– Qué curioso – comenta Beckett, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. – Según nuestras fuentes, en tu ciudad natal tenías un buen trabajo, y aquí eres camarera por turnos.

– ¿Y?

– Hemos hablado con tus padres, Holly. Nos han dicho que hace un año que no saben nada de ti.

Holly palidece.

 _El interrogatorio va por buen camino. Es el momento de sacar la artillería pesada. Pon todas las pruebas que Ryan y Espo han recogido encima de la mesa. Ve al capítulo 74._


	55. Chapter 55

Ryan le apoya una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y espera a que se le pase. Parece que la estrategia surte efecto. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Claire se calma lo suficiente como para respirar normalmente. Suspira profundamente y dice:

– No sabe lo duro que es perder a un hijo. Hacerlo dos veces es lo peor que te puede pasar.

¿Dos veces? El comentario impacta tanto a Ryan que no sabe qué hacer a continuación.

 _¿Habla de Dean o de Laura? Capítulo 59_

 _Es mejor hacerse el tonto, a ver si se explica sola. Capítulo 29._


	56. Chapter 56

Ryan le apoya una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y espera a que se le pase. Parece que la estrategia surte efecto. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Claire se calma lo suficiente como para respirar normalmente. Suspira profundamente y dice:

– No sabe lo duro que es perder a un hijo. Hacerlo dos veces es lo peor que te puede pasar.

¿Dos veces? El comentario impacta tanto a Ryan que no sabe qué hacer a continuación.

 _¿Habla de Dean? Capítulo 104._

 _¿Se refiere a Laura? Capítulo 12._

 _Es mejor hacerse el tonto, a ver si se explica sola. Capítulo 94._


	57. Chapter 57

Un interrogatorio conducido por Beckett siempre es digno de ver. No es que ser capitana no le siente bien, pero ver cómo intimida a una persona de interés hasta el punto de hacerle llorar llamando a su mamá no tiene precio. Castle se reclina en su asiento, deseando tener un cuenco de palomitas mientras su mujer se las apaña para conseguir un retrato robot de la persona que sobornó al funcionario para conseguir el registro de la adopción. La cara les resulta familiar, pero no consiguen situarla.

 _Es tarde, y las pistas que han conseguido pueden esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las puedan ver con nuevos ojos. Ve a casa y descansa. Ve al capítulo 49._


	58. Chapter 58

La capitana Beckett es muy clara: no va a consentir que haya policías corruptos bajo su mando. Así se lo hace saber al oficial Nichols, que en tan solo cinco minutos está llorando y llamando a su mamá. Por desgracia, no sabe quién le sobornó, pues todo el contacto se produjo a través de una cuenta anónima de correo electrónico, imposible de rastrear.

 _Parece que habrá que seguir el rastro del dinero, después de todo. Ve al capítulo 99._


	59. Chapter 59

Los ocupantes del edificio les cuentan cómo Laura era una vecina ejemplar: siempre les saludaba cuando se cruzaban por la escalera. Eso sí, había estado recibiendo visitas de un tipo grandote con pintas de macarra. La vecina del 5B les cuenta cómo, preocupada por el bienestar de Laura, apuntó la matrícula del coche destartalado que conducía el tipo. No es que la mujer sea una cotilla, no; solo es una habitante de Nueva York que vela por los intereses de sus conciudadanos.

En cualquier caso, la información le resulta de utilidad al equipo de la 12, pues, tras hacer una rápida búsqueda en la base de datos, descubren que el coche pertenece a Eric Walker, primo de la víctima.

 _Será mejor que hables en persona con Eric. Ve al capítulo 83._


	60. Chapter 60

Castle ofrece al funcionario un juego de libros dedicados o llamar a uno de sus personajes como él, lo que este rechaza. Finalmente, a la desesperada, le ofrece algo de dinero, y el hombre se escandaliza y amenaza con denunciarlo.

Una hora después, Beckett recibe una llamada de 1PP, diciéndole con mucha delicadeza que si no sabe controlar a su marido, no merece ser capitana. Está despedida.

 **FIN**


	61. Chapter 61

Al indagar sobre la adopción del bebé de Claire Jones, Vikram encuentra un detalle sospechoso: alguien accedió a la información hace unos seis meses, pese a tratarse de una adopción cerrada. Al contactar con el funcionario que abrió el caso, este se muestra esquivo y no responde a las preguntas de Beckett.

 _Presiónalo. Lánzale a Beckett cual perro de presa. Ve al capítulo 45._

 _La especialidad de Castle, por otra parte, es convencer a los sospechosos para que cooperen. Ofrécele un autógrafo o llamar a un personaje como él. Ve al capítulo 60._


	62. Chapter 62

La cara de angelito de Kevin Ryan le ha servido de ayuda en su trabajo muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Mucha gente piensa que en la policía, es preferible ser un tipo duro como Esposito, pero Ryan ha aprendido que tener la apariencia de un niño bueno sin perder la determinación de un auténtico detective es más valioso. Así, un mero gesto de confusión, como si se tratara de un cachorrillo perdido, y Claire Jones empieza a hablar, después de asegurarse de que están solos en la habitación. Le cuenta que hace treinta años tuvo una aventura antes de conocer a Adam Jones. El resultado de esa aventura fue un bebé, que entregó en adopción sin que se enterara nadie.

 _¿Un hijo secreto? ¡Menuda bomba! Ryan debería seguir preguntándole, a ver qué puede averiguar. Ve al capítulo 106._

 _Será mejor no poner más presión sobre la pobre mujer. Si hace falta volver a preguntarle, siempre se puede hacer más adelante. Mientras tanto, veamos qué se puede averiguar sobre la adopción. Ve al capítulo 98 para saber más._


	63. Chapter 63

Castle le ofrece un juego de libros dedicados o llamar a uno de sus personajes como él, lo que el funcionario rechaza. Finalmente, a la desesperada, le ofrece algo de dinero, y el hombre se escandaliza y amenaza con denunciarlo.

Una hora después, Beckett recibe una llamada de 1PP, diciéndole con mucha delicadeza que si no sabe controlar a su marido, no merece ser capitana. Está despedida.

 **FIN**


	64. Chapter 64

Decides que la pista del vídeo es más prometedora que los emails, así que Beckett envía a Ryan y Esposito a hablar con Dean Jones a su oficina en el bufete. Los detectives se presentan en el despacho del abogado, pero su secretaria insiste en que está ocupado y no se le puede molestar. Al enseñarle la placa, lo único que consiguen es que la secretaria se muestre nerviosa, pero se recompone enseguida, recordándoles que sin una orden judicial, se les puede negar la entrada. Está claro que es la secretaria de un abogado...

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 _Espera a Dean Jones en la entrada del edificio. En algún momento tendrá que salir de la oficina, y en público, no podrá negarse a hablar. Ve al capítulo 51._

 _La sutileza parece el mejor modo de proceder. Envía a Hayley a hacerse pasar por un cliente a ver qué puede averiguar. Ve al capítulo 73._


	65. Chapter 65

La mano dura no suele funcionar con esta clase de gente. Dean Jones contrata a un abogado de su bufete, y aunque esto no supone el fin de la investigación, la retrasa considerablemente. Un par de días más tarde, la capitana Beckett recibe una llamada de sus superiores recriminándole la falta de resultados en un caso tan mediático. La policía de Nueva York está dando una imagen de incompetencia inadmisible. El caso es asignado a otra comisaría.

 **FIN**


	66. Chapter 66

El detective privado, como era de esperar, no suelta prenda. Castle es el encargado de visitarlo, junto con Hayley, esperando que al tratarse de un colega del gremio, fuese más fácil conseguir algo de información. El encuentro va como la seda, mientras comparten anécdotas con un vaso de un buen whiskey en la mano. Pero no hay suerte, pues por mucho que Castle insiste, Morgan se niega a abrir la boca. Castle recurre a una táctica desesperada, y al ir a estrechar la mano del detective, le tira encima el contenido del vaso de whiskey. Mientras el detective se excusa para ir al baño, Hayley corre al ordenador y accede a sus archivos, dejando a Castle la tarea de montar guardia por si vuelve. Al cabo de treinta segundos, Castle oye pasos por el pasillo, y para cuando el detective privado vuelve a entrar en la oficina, Castle y Hayley están sentados en el sofá donde los dejó. Todo ha sido tan rápido que Hayley no ha tenido tiempo de conseguir mucha información, pero sí ha visto dos nombres relacionados con Laura Jones: Charles Walker, su tío, y Holly Michaels, la novia de su primo. ¿Cuál de los dos quieres investigar primero?

 _Empecemos por Charles. Ve al capítulo 81._

 _Vayamos a por Holly. Ve al capítulo 36._


	67. Chapter 67

Ryan, Esposito y Castle van a casa de los padres de Laura en persona para hablar con ellos. La familia Jones reside en un apartamento en el Upper East Side, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Manhattan. Cuando van a entrar en el ascensor que les llevará a la residencia, una chica sale de él, casi chocándose con Castle, que se disculpa enseguida. Al ver las placas y pistolas que Ryan y Esposito llevan enganchadas al cinturón, la joven se pone muy nerviosa e intenta salir de allí. Castle la intenta tranquilizar poniéndole una mano en el hombro y hablándole en voz calmada y grave.

– Hola. Me llamo Rick Castle. ¿Y tú?

– Soy Holly Michaels.

– No te preocupes, Holly, solo hemos venido a hablar con la familia de Laura Jones. ¿Los conoces?

– Sí, es mi familia – responde ella agitadamente–. Quiero decir, la de mi novio. La familia de mi novio. Salgo con el primo de Laura. Tengo que irme.

Y antes de que Castle pueda decir nada más, la chica sale a toda prisa del vestíbulo. Los detectives se encogen de hombros y entran al ascensor.

En la casa, muchos amigos y familiares están reunidos para mostrar sus condolencias a la familia Jones. Parece que las noticias vuelan, pues no han pasado ni doce horas desde que se descubrió el cuerpo...

 _Si quieres hablar con los padres de Laura, ve al capítulo 24._

 _Si prefieres hablar con su hermano Dean, ve al capítulo 85._


	68. Chapter 68

La capitana Beckett pone a su equipo a trabajar para descubrir todo lo que pueda haber oculto en las finanzas de Adam Jones. Horas después, Vikram acude a su oficina con información sospechosa, pero antes de que pueda contarle nada, suena el teléfono de Beckett. En la pantalla pone que es de 1PP. Será mejor que responda...

 _Ve al capítulo 88._


	69. Chapter 69

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación. Ya nunca sabremos lo que oculta…

 **FIN**


	70. Chapter 70

Al indagar sobre la adopción del bebé de Claire Jones, Vikram encuentra un detalle sospechoso: alguien accedió a la información hace unos seis meses, pese a tratarse de una adopción cerrada. Al contactar con el funcionario que abrió el caso, este se muestra esquivo y no responde a las preguntas de Beckett.

 _Presiónalo. Lánzale a Beckett cual perro de presa. Ve al capítulo 57._

 _La especialidad de Castle, por otra parte, es convencer a los sospechosos para que cooperen. Ofrécele un autógrafo o llamar a un personaje como él. Ve al capítulo 93._


	71. Chapter 71

Cuando le citan en la comisaría, Charles Walker se muestra más que reacio a hablar de la muerte de su esposa. De hecho, hace llamar a su abogado nada más llegar, y no abre la boca durante los más de treinta minutos de interrogatorio.

Está claro que no quiere contarnos nada, pero necesitas información. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 _Explicarle punto por punto todo lo que no cuadra en la muerte de su esposa. Capítulo 77._

 _Mencionar que James ha estado investigando. Capítulo 80._


	72. Chapter 72

Beckett va a la oficina de Castle para despejarse, y allí discuten los últimos acontecimientos. Algo no cuadra. En su confesión, Charles no daba ningún detalle sobre el asesinato de su mujer, casi como si no se acordara o no tuviera interés, y niega haber matado a Laura. Su actitud les hace plantearse que se lo pueda estar inventando. En medio de su repaso, Martha llega a la oficina y les oye hablar. Para sorpresa de Castle y Beckett, Martha dice ser íntima amiga de Cecilia Woods, madre de Lucy Walker y abuela de Laura. Es más, recuerda la muerte de Lucy.

 _Envía a Martha a hablar con Cecilia. Quizá una conversación entre amigas esclarezca los detalles que no cuadran. Ve al capítulo 78._

 _Presiona a Charles Walker para que te cuente más sobre el caso. Capítulo 75._


	73. Chapter 73

No es tarea fácil, pero la labia de Hayley le permite concertar una cita con Dean Jones esa misma tarde, alegando una profunda admiración por su trabajo en otros casos similares al suyo. Una vez a solas con Dean en su despacho, Hayley tiene dos vías de actuación.

 _La sutileza siempre es buena idea. Ve al capítulo 15._

 _Dean está acostumbrado a ver gente mintiendo. Será mejor ser sincera. Ve al capítulo 52._


	74. Chapter 74

– ¿Habéis hablado con mis padres? – exclama Holly, indignada.

– Claro que sí – responde Castle, como si le hubiera ofendido. – Resulta que nos gusta hacer bien nuestro trabajo.

– Según tus padres – interviene Beckett. – Interrumpiste todo contacto con ellos después de que te revelaran que te adoptaron cuando no eras más que un bebé.

– Estaba enfadada – se encoge de hombros Holly. – ¿Acaso es un crimen no hablar con tu familia?

– No, el crimen es matar a tu hermanastra – aporta Castle tranquilamente.

 _El final está cerca. Falta muy poquito para que Holly confiese. Sólo hace falta mostrarle las pruebas. Ve al capítulo 76._


	75. Chapter 75

Desde el principio de la investigación, los superiores de Beckett han estado presionándola para que resolviera el asesinato de Laura Jones en el menor tiempo posible, al tratarse de la hija de un importante político local. Y ahora acaban de enterarse de que no solo no se están haciendo avances en la investigación de su asesinato, sino que además Beckett ha ordenado que se reabra un caso cerrado hace doce años.

Ordenan a la Capitana que se olvide de las teorías conspiranoicas de un joven traumatizado por la muerte de su madre, y que se centre en encontrar al culpable del asesinato de Laura. Beckett sigue creyendo que había algo más en la muerte de Lucy Walker, pero ya no puede hacer nada. La investigación seguirá moviéndose en círculos, y todo por haber dado un paso en falso.

 **FIN**


	76. Chapter 76

– ¿Per… perdón? – tartamudea Holly, que parece empequeñecer en el asiento. – ¿Hablas de Laura? Laura no es… Quiero decir, que yo no…

– Es inútil que finjas, Holly – dice Beckett. – Sabemos que tú accediste al registro de la adopción del bebé de Claire Jones. Tenemos un retrato robot que lo prueba.

– Pero eso sigue sin probar que yo…

– ¿Que eres su hija? Lo sabemos, tranquila. Por eso hemos pedido una prueba de ADN – comenta Castle. – Tardará un par de días, pero me juego mi Ferrari a que adivino lo que va a decir.

– Está bien, lo reconozco, Claire Jones es mi madre biológica. Vine a Nueva York y empecé la relación con Eric para poder estar cerca de ella, pero yo no he matado a Laura. ¡Lo juro!

– ¿Sabes lo que encontramos en el bolso de Laura? – pregunta Beckett, a lo que la chica niega con la cabeza.

– Una nota – prosigue Castle. – Citándola en el solar donde fue asesinada a medianoche.

– ¿Y sabes qué es esto? – pregunta Beckett poniendo una hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

– ¿La nota?

– Una copia – aclara la capitana. – ¿Y a que no adivinas de dónde la hemos sacado?

– De tu ordenador – completa Castle, ante el silencio de la chica. – Un consejo: cuando quieras eliminar del todo un archivo, no te limites a mandarlo a la papelera de reciclaje.

 _Holly se queda en silencio, pero un tic en su ceja izquierda delata sus nervios. Sólo queda esperar a ver qué hace a continuación. Ve al capítulo 47._


	77. Chapter 77

– Sr. Walker – empieza Beckett. – Hay varios puntos en la muerte de su mujer que no encajan.

El hombre se mantiene en silencio.

– Está bien. Si no quiere abrir la boca, hablaré yo – dice Beckett. – Tenemos pruebas que demuestran que el informe de la autopsia de su mujer ha sido falsificado.

Tampoco eso provoca ninguna reacción.

– Por supuesto, si el informe no es cierto, la información en él es, obviamente, falsa. Lo que significa que la causa de la muerte no es auténtica.

Charles traga saliva visiblemente, pero no dice nada. La capitana se pone en pie y recoge su carpeta.

– Sr. Walker, sepa usted que no creo que su mujer muriera en un accidente – le dice Beckett al pasar por su lado. – Creo que fue asesinada. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por poner a su asesino entre rejas.

Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de la sala, Charles Walker habla por primera vez desde que llegó.

– Espere.

Beckett se gira para mirarlo.

– No hace falta que investigue – dice el hombre. – Fui yo. Yo maté a mi esposa.

 _Ve al capítulo 72._


	78. Chapter 78

Martha va a hablar con Cecilia Woods. Le explica que su yerno se ha entregado, pensando que eso le consolaría. Sin embargo, ante la estupefacción de Martha, Cecilia se lanza en defensa de Charles, y entre lágrimas confiesa a Martha que su hija se suicidó, y Charles y ella pactaron ocultar la verdad a sus hijos por todos los medios para que no sufrieran. Su testimonio basta para librar a Charles de los cargos de asesinato, y aunque no sirve de consuelo a James, por lo menos, ahora sabe la verdad.

 _Parece que tu única prueba sólida es el retrato robot de Holly, identificándola como la persona que sobornó al empleado de la agencia de adopción a cambio de información sobre el hijo secreto de Claire Jones. Es hora de hablar con Holly. Ve al capítulo 16._


	79. Chapter 79

Los registros telefónicos de Laura muestran que las llamadas a su primo James se triplicaron en los seis meses anteriores a su muerte. Al llevar a James a comisaría, le interrogan sobre las causas. Al principio, este se niega hablar hasta que no llegue su abogado. Beckett dice que no hay problema, pero que si no es culpable, no tiene nada que ocultar. Él contesta que no es culpable, pero que hay algo podrido en su familia. Por desgracia, antes de que pueda añadir ni una palabra más, llega su abogado. Castle y Beckett se retiran al despacho de esta, y mantienen una conversación.

– ¿A qué crees que se refiere con lo de 'algo podrido'? – pregunta Castle.

– Sinceramente, me preocupa más por quién lo dice – replica Beckett.

– Repasemos su árbol genealógico. Alfred y Cecilia Jones, abuelos de James y Laura, tuvieron dos hijos: Adam, padre de Laura, y Lucy, madre de James.

– El problema es que no sabemos a cuál de las dos ramas de la familia se refería James con su comentario.

– Supongo que tendremos que empezar por algún lado.

 _Para investigar la rama de Laura de la familia, ve al capítulo 100._

 _Para indagar más sobre la parte de James, ve al capítulo 96._


	80. Chapter 80

– Sr. Walker – empieza Beckett. – No somos los únicos interesados en la muerte de su mujer.

El hombre se mantiene en silencio.

– Está bien. Si no quiere abrir la boca, hablaré yo – dice Beckett. – Tenemos pruebas que demuestran que el informe de la autopsia de su mujer ha sido falsificado.

Tampoco eso provoca ninguna reacción.

– ¿Sabe quién nos dio la información? Su hijo James. Ha estado investigando por su cuenta la muerte de su madre, y no está nada satisfecho con lo que ha encontrado.

Charles traga saliva visiblemente, pero no dice nada. La capitana se pone en pie y recoge su carpeta.

– Sr. Walker, sepa usted que no creo que su mujer muriera en un accidente – le dice Beckett al pasar por su lado. – Creo que fue asesinada. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por poner a su asesino entre rejas.

Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de la sala, Charles Walker habla por primera vez desde que llegó.

– Espere.

Beckett se gira para mirarlo.

– No hace falta que investigue – dice el hombre. – Fui yo. Yo maté a mi esposa.

 _Ve al capítulo 72._


	81. Chapter 81

Charles Walker no está en casa, y nadie le ha visto en todo el día. Según sus vecinos, eso no es un comportamiento extraño en él, aunque dicen no conocerlo mucho por su carácter reservado. Por si acaso, Beckett deja a un par de oficiales esperando en su vestíbulo, pero no puede esperar todo el día. Hay otros asuntos que atender.

 _Si quieres ir a por Holly Michaels para preguntarle por qué le buscaba el detective privado, ve al capítulo 36._

 _Si crees que es mejor hablar con James Walker para saber por qué hablaba tanto con su prima, ve al capítulo 79._


	82. Chapter 82

Castle y Beckett se desplazan hasta el domicilio de James, que no está nada contento al verlos. Llama de inmediato a su abogado, y este se presenta a los diez minutos amenazando con demandarlos por acoso si no se dan la vuelta y se marchan por donde han venido.

Parece que no va a quedar más remedio que investigar la muerte de Lucy, ya que está claro que James no está dispuesto a hablar.

 _Ve al capítulo 35._


	83. Chapter 83

La capitana Beckett en persona acude al apartamento de Eric Walker, acompañada de su fiel escudero, Rick Castle. Al llamar a la puerta, les abre una chica joven, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, que dice ser Holly Michaels, la novia de Eric. En cuanto Beckett le muestra su placa, se le ponen los ojos como platos e intenta cerrarles la puerta en las narices, pero Castle es más rápido que ella y coloca un pie en el marco de la puerta para impedírselo. Al verse acorralada, la chica se da la vuelta para escapar, pero choca de lleno contra el pecho de su novio, Eric.

Este se muestra mucho más educado y tranquilo, y les invita a pasar al interior del apartamento. Holly se marcha a toda prisa, murmurando algo sobre sacar a pasear a su perro, dejando a Castle y Beckett a solas con Eric. La conversación con él fluye de una manera cordial y tranquila, hasta que Castle menciona la droga encontrada en el apartamento de Laura, y su conexión con el trabajo de Eric. El joven intenta echarlos del apartamento, a lo que Beckett responde que esa conexión ya es motivo suficiente para justificar un viaje a comisaría. Se produce un silencio incómodo y larguísimo, durante el cual Beckett y Eric se observan como si estuvieran midiendo las fuerzas del otro.

 _Se acabó. Beckett saca las esposas para llevarse a Eric a comisaría. Ve al capítulo 40._

 _Beckett es especialista en estos juegos. Deja que la situación siga su curso. Ve al capítulo 3._


	84. Chapter 84

Se inicia la cuenta atrás. La adrenalina recorre el cuerpo de Beckett como en los viejos tiempos.

Y Castle está a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y están en un sucio y cochambroso almacén, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras los de narcóticos están ocupados deteniendo a todos los que encuentran en el laboratorio clandestino, por el rabillo del ojo Beckett ve a un hombre escabulléndose por unas escaleras que suben al piso superior.

 _¡A por él! Si no reaccionas rápido, escapará, y necesitas respuestas cuanto antes. Para perseguirlo, ve al capítulo 44._

 _Reagrupa al equipo, coordínalo y espera refuerzos. Después de todo, no sabes lo que hay arriba. Si prefieres esta opción, ve al capítulo 20._


	85. Chapter 85

Se entrevistan con Dean, que se muestra muy nervioso y afectado por la muerte de su hermana. No consiguen sacar nada de provecho de él, así que van a hablar con sus padres.

 _A capítulo 24_


	86. Chapter 86

Has presionado demasiado a James, por lo que decide contratar a un abogado. Por desgracia, se trata de un viejo conocido de Beckett, que jura hacerles la vida imposible durante la investigación. Todavía puedes encontrar al asesino de Laura, pero no va a ser fácil, y desde luego, sería mejor si Beckett se mantuviera al margen. Será mejor asignarle el caso a otro equipo de detectives. Es una lástima, pero hasta aquí has llegado.

FIN


	87. Chapter 87

Beckett recibe una llamada a su despacho de sus superiores, comunicándole que Adam Jones ha presentado una demanda contra la policía de Nueva York, y está denunciando públicamente la mala actuación llevada a cabo por un equipo de homicidios de la comisaría nº12 en la investigación del asesinato de su hija. Una recriminación tan pública requiere una actuación ejemplar, por lo que Beckett deberá despedir a los detectives Ryan y Esposito.

 **FIN**


	88. Chapter 88

Beckett recibe una llamada a su despacho de sus superiores, comunicándole que Adam Jones ha presentado una demanda contra la policía de Nueva York, y está denunciando públicamente la mala actuación llevada a cabo por un equipo de homicidios de la comisaría nº12 en la investigación del asesinato de su hija. Una recriminación tan pública requiere una actuación ejemplar, por lo que Beckett deberá despedir a los detectives Ryan y Esposito.

 **FIN**


	89. Chapter 89

Las manecillas del reloj siguen moviéndose, y cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más que el asesino de Laura Jones pasa en libertad. A lo largo de los años, el equipo de homicidios de la 12 ha desarrollado un ritual, que consiste en reunirse en torno a la pizarra con los detalles del caso, café en mano, mientras lanzan ideas sobre cómo salir del atolladero.

Está claro que la familia de Laura Jones guarda secretos. Para aclarar sus ideas, Castle da la vuelta a la pizarra y dibuja un árbol genealógico, mientras va recitando quién es quién en la familia Jones.

– Vamos allá. La cabeza de familia, tras el fallecimiento de su marido, es Cecilia Woods, gran actriz de Broadway. Alfred y Cecilia tuvieron dos hijos – añade Castle, mientras bifurca por primera vez el árbol genealógico en la pizarra. – Por una parte está Adam, casado con Claire y padre de Laura y Dean. ¿Hasta ahí todo claro?

Esposito y Ryan tan solo levantan las cejas en gesto de exasperación, mientras que Beckett trata de tapar su sonrisa tras una mano.

– Vale, vale, sólo preguntaba… Bueno, la hija pequeña del matrimonio Jones es Lucy – continúa Castle, mientras dibuja otro círculo en la pizarra. – Lucy murió prematuramente hace doce años en un accidente de tráfico, dejando viudo a su marido, Charles Walker, y huérfanos a sus dos hijos, Eric y James. Además de estos familiares directos, hay que contar con Holly, novia de Eric.

Concluida su explicación y su dibujo, Castle da un paso atrás y se reúne con los demás para contemplar la pizarra.

– ¿Soy el único que tiene la sensación de que todos y cada uno de ellos tiene algo que ocultar? – pregunta Ryan tras unos instantes.

– Sigo pensando que tenemos que hablar con James – interviene Esposito. – Los registros telefónicos de Laura muestran que han estado en contacto regularmente en los últimos seis meses.

– Tampoco es tan extraño – discute Beckett. – Al fin y al cabo, son primos.

– Pues yo creo que hay que hablar con los padres de Laura – dice Castle. – En una familia con tantos secretos, los miembros más cercanos a la víctima son los sospechosos más probables.

Beckett no parece convencida, pues no conviene descartar a los demás miembros de la familia, pero hay que empezar por algún sitio.

 _Si ya has hablado con los padres de Laura, dirígete al capítulo 90 para entrevistarte con James._

 _Si ya hablaste con James, ve a ver a los padres de Laura, al capítulo 103._


	90. Chapter 90

Los registros telefónicos de Laura muestran que las llamadas a su primo James se triplicaron en los seis meses anteriores a su muerte. Al llevar a James a comisaría, le interrogan sobre las causas. Al principio, este se niega hablar hasta que no llegue su abogado. Beckett dice que no hay problema, pero que si no es culpable, no tiene nada que ocultar. Él contesta que no es culpable, pero que hay algo podrido en su familia. Por desgracia, antes de que pueda añadir ni una palabra más, llega su abogado. Castle y Beckett se retiran al despacho de esta, y mantienen una conversación.

– ¿A qué crees que se refiere con lo de 'algo podrido'? – pregunta Castle.

– Sinceramente, me preocupa más por quién lo dice – replica Beckett.

– Repasemos su árbol genealógico. Alfred y Cecilia Jones, abuelos de James y Laura, tuvieron dos hijos: Adam, padre de Laura, y Lucy, madre de James.

– El problema es que no sabemos a cuál de las dos ramas de la familia se refería James con su comentario.

– Supongo que tendremos que empezar por algún lado.

 _Para investigar la rama de Laura de la familia, ve al capítulo 10._

 _Para indagar más sobre la parte de James, ve al capítulo 19._


	91. Chapter 91

– Buenas tardes, James – saluda Beckett al entrar en la sala de interrogaciones. – Gracias por venir.

Castle, Ryan y Esposito observan atentamente tras el cristal. Beckett no ha permitido que ninguno de ellos entrara con ella en la sala, para no intimidar a James.

– ¿Sabes por qué te hemos citado?

– Estáis investigando la muerte de mi prima.

– Así es. Sólo estamos interesados en detener a su asesino. Nada más.

– Lo dices como si yo no quisiera lo mismo – se defiende James.

Beckett sonríe conciliadoramente.

– Entonces, ayúdanos. Tenemos varias pruebas que apuntan hacia ti: sus registros telefónicos, en los que apareces muy a menudo, y el soborno a un oficial de la policía para conseguir unos archivos clasificados.

El joven palidece y aprieta la mandíbula, pero permanece en silencio.

– Ahora bien – prosigue Beckett. – Yo no creo que tú seas el culpable de su muerte. Pero no estaría haciendo mi trabajo si no indagara. ¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo eso?

– ¿Necesito un abogado? – pregunta James con un hilo de voz.

– Estás en tu derecho de pedir uno, pero a mí sólo me interesa la muerte de Laura, como ya te he dicho. No te estoy acusando de nada más.

Sus palabras parecen tranquilizar al chico, que asiente y se inclina hacia adelante.

– Todo eso… La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con Laura. Ella sólo me estaba ayudando.

– ¿A qué?

James respira hondo antes de responder.

– A encontrar el asesino de mi madre.

Beckett es una experta en mantener la compostura, pero para los tres observadores tras el cristal, es evidente, por la forma en que cuadra ligeramente los hombros y alza la barbilla, que las palabras de James tienen un impacto profundo en ella.

– Pensaba que tu madre había muerto en un accidente de coche.

– Eso cree todo el mundo, pero no es verdad. Su autopsia es una falsificación. Tengo varios informes de expertos que lo corroboran.

– ¿Y Laura te estaba ayudando con eso?

– Ella me ayudó a reunir el dinero para el soborno, y ha sido mi punto de apoyo en los peores momentos.

Al hablar de su prima, los ojos de James se llenan de lágrimas, hasta que su expresión se transforma en una de rabia.

– Ha sido él – masculla entre dientes.

– ¿Quién? – pregunta Beckett.

– La misma persona que asesinó a mi madre, y que ahora está cubriéndose las espaldas… Mi padre.

 _El testimonio de James Walker da una perspectiva totalmente nueva al caso, pero ahora es tarde. Seguiremos con la investigación mañana temprano. Descansa por ahora. Nos vemos en el capítulo 49._


	92. Chapter 92

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación. Ahora nunca sabremos qué ocultaba…

 **FIN**


	93. Chapter 93

Castle le ofrece un juego de libros dedicados o llamar a uno de sus personajes como él, lo que el funcionario rechaza. Finalmente, a la desesperada, le ofrece algo de dinero, y el hombre se escandaliza y amenaza con denunciarlo.

Una hora después, Beckett recibe una llamada de 1PP, diciéndole con mucha delicadeza que si no sabe controlar a su marido, no merece ser capitana. Está despedida.

 **FIN**


	94. Chapter 94

La cara de angelito de Kevin Ryan le ha servido de ayuda en su trabajo muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Mucha gente piensa que en la policía, es preferible ser un tipo duro como Esposito, pero Ryan ha aprendido que tener la apariencia de un niño bueno sin perder la determinación de un auténtico detective es más valioso. Así, un mero gesto de confusión, como si se tratara de un cachorrillo perdido, y Claire Jones empieza a hablar, después de asegurarse de que están solos en la habitación. Le cuenta que hace treinta años tuvo una aventura antes de conocer a Adam Jones. El resultado de esa aventura fue un bebé, que entregó en adopción sin que se enterara nadie.

 _¿Un hijo secreto? ¡Menuda bomba! Ryan debería seguir preguntándole, a ver qué puede averiguar. Ve al capítulo 7._

 _Será mejor no poner más presión sobre la pobre mujer. Si hace falta volver a preguntarle, siempre se puede hacer más adelante. Mientras tanto, veamos qué se puede averiguar sobre la adopción. Ve al capítulo 70 para saber más._


	95. Chapter 95

Parece que la mano dura no sirve de nada. Ahora, James está más cabreado que nunca, y entre gritos de "Soy inocente", e "Iros a la mierda, maderos", dos oficiales de policía le conducen a los calabozos. Está claro que ya no te contará nada sobre la muerte de su prima.

 **FIN**


	96. Chapter 96

Está claro que no todo en la vida es tener dinero. A pesar de tratarse de una familia acomodada, los Walker no han tenido una vida fácil.

Cuando el magnate Charles Walker conoció a Lucy Jones, las páginas de sociedad enloquecieron, y el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, Eric y James, llegó a ser portada en ambas ocasiones. Pero la fama es una amiga traicionera, y en cuanto Charles acabó en bancarrota, los medios dieron la espalda a la familia, que cayó en desgracia. Pero esa fue solo el primero de sus infortunios, pues tan solo un año más tarde, Lucy Walker (antes Jones) falleció en un accidente de tráfico cuando regresaba de casa después del trabajo.

Ahora, doce años más tarde, una nueva tragedia golpea a la familia con la muerte de Laura, sobrina del matrimonio. Es una trama digna de una de las novelas de Castle, que se frota las manos pensando en las posibilidades. No cabe duda de que una historia así merece ser investigada, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

 _Deberíamos presionar a James. Está claro que no nos ha contado todo. Ve al capítulo 82._

 _La muerte de Lucy es un hecho significativo, y como tal, merece ser investigado. Ve al capítulo 35._


	97. Chapter 97

Ryan le apoya una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y espera a que se le pase. Parece que la estrategia surte efecto. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Claire se calma lo suficiente como para respirar normalmente. Suspira profundamente y dice:

– No sabe lo duro que es perder a un hijo. Hacerlo dos veces es lo peor que te puede pasar.

¿Dos veces? El comentario impacta tanto a Ryan que no sabe qué hacer a continuación.

 _¿Habla de Dean? Capítulo 69._

 _¿Se refiere a Laura? Capítulo 92._

 _Es mejor hacerse el tonto, a ver si se explica sola. Capítulo 62._


	98. Chapter 98

Al indagar sobre la adopción del bebé de Claire Jones, Vikram encuentra un detalle sospechoso: alguien accedió a la información hace unos seis meses, pese a tratarse de una adopción cerrada. Al contactar con el funcionario que abrió el caso, este se muestra esquivo y no responde a las preguntas de Beckett.

 _Presiónalo. Lánzale a Beckett cual perro de presa. Ve al capítulo 105._

 _La especialidad de Castle, por otra parte, es convencer a los sospechosos para que cooperen. Ofrécele un autógrafo o llamar a un personaje como él. Ve al capítulo 63._


	99. Chapter 99

– ¿Es normal que tarde tanto en cargarse la página?

– Castle, ya te he dicho que estas cosas llevan su tiempo – dice Esposito. – Siéntate y tranquilízate. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Castle obedece y se deja caer en la silla junto a los escritorios de Ryan y Esposito, en la que tantas horas pasó observando a Beckett. Ahora, solo observa la pantalla del ordenador, mientras espera junto a los dos detectives a que los técnicos les envíen el nombre de la persona que sobornó al oficial Nichols para investigar la muerte de Lucy.

El silencio se alarga hasta que Ryan da un respingo.

– Ahí está.

Y el nombre aparece en la pantalla, en letras mayúsculas: JAMES WALKER.

El primero en reaccionar es Castle, que lanza un puño al aire.

– ¡Lo sabía!

 _Hay que volver a entrevistarse con James. Quizá si le decimos todo lo que hemos averiguado coopere. Ve al capítulo 37._

 _Con niños pijos como James Walker la mejor estrategia es la mano dura. Si le detenemos por extorsión tendrá que defenderse y contarnos qué está pasando. Ve al capítulo 95._


	100. Chapter 100

Beckett decide abordar la investigación por la rama de Laura, formada por su padre, Adam, su madre, Claire, y su hermano, Dean. Adam Jones es un político con grandes aspiraciones que se enfrenta a unas elecciones muy importantes este año. Claire es un ama de casa acomodada, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a galas y eventos benéficos para los orfanatos de la ciudad. Por su parte, Dean Jones, hermano de Laura, es un abogado de éxito a pesar de su juventud, socio de un bufete en Manhattan.

Parecen ser la familia perfecta, pero detrás de su fachada impoluta puede ocultarse algo. El problema es que, de ser así, no van a admitirlo, y mucho menos a la policía. Así que eso deja dos opciones: o bien investigarlos a fondo, haciendo que sigan todos sus movimientos; o bien dejarlo correr y pasar a investigar a la familia Walker, el lado de James.

 _Si quieres hacer seguir a Adam, Claire y Dean Jones, ve al capítulo 9._

 _Si crees que la mejor estrategia es centrar tus esfuerzos en el entorno de James, ve al capítulo 96._


	101. Chapter 101

Castle y Beckett se desplazan hasta el domicilio de James, que no está nada contento al verlos. Llama de inmediato a su abogado, y este se presenta a los diez minutos amenazando con demandarlos por acoso si no se dan la vuelta y se marchan por donde han venido.

Parece que no va a quedar más remedio que investigar la muerte de Lucy, ya que está claro que James no está dispuesto a hablar.

 _Ve al capítulo 108._


	102. Chapter 102

La capitana Beckett es muy clara: no va a consentir que haya policías corruptos bajo su mando. Así se lo hace saber al oficial Nichols, que en tan solo cinco minutos está llorando y llamando a su mamá. Por desgracia, no sabe quién le sobornó, pues todo el contacto se produjo a través de una cuenta anónima de correo electrónico, imposible de rastrear.

 _Parece que habrá que seguir el rastro del dinero, después de todo. Ve al capítulo 17._


	103. Chapter 103

Cuando Ryan, Esposito y Castle llegan a la casa de la familia Jones, el padre de Laura, Adam, está ausente por motivos de trabajo. Les recibe Claire, su mujer, que nada más saludarlos, rompe a sollozar. Los detectives tratan de consolarla, pero está claro que la presencia de los tres hombres la intimida más que la ayuda. Por acuerdo tácito, se decide que Ryan vaya con ella hasta que se calme.

Ryan acompaña a Claire Jones a un salón con aspecto de biblioteca. Ella no deja de llorar desconsolada, y entre hipido e hipido, no es capaz de articular palabra. Ryan tiene un buen corazón, pero se encuentra un poco sobrepasado por la situación.

 _Cambiar de tema siempre es buena táctica. Igual así es capaz de tranquilizarse. Para hacer un comentario sobre lo bien decorada que está la casa, ve al capítulo 8._

 _Cuando alguien está pasando un rato tan malo, lo mejor es esperar a que se le pase. Al fin y al cabo, una madre tiene derecho a llorar la muerte de su hija. Espera en silencio en el capítulo 97._


	104. Chapter 104

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación. Habrá que esperar a ver qué dicen Castle y Esposito sobre el padre de Laura...

 _Ve al capítulo 5._


	105. Chapter 105

Un interrogatorio conducido por Beckett siempre es digno de ver. No es que ser capitana no le siente bien, pero ver cómo intimida a una persona de interés hasta el punto de hacerle llorar llamando a su mamá no tiene precio. Castle se reclina en su asiento, deseando tener un cuenco de palomitas mientras su mujer se las apaña para conseguir un retrato robot de la persona que sobornó al funcionario para conseguir el registro de la adopción. La cara les resulta familiar, pero no consiguen situarla.

 _Es tarde, y las pistas que han conseguido pueden esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las puedan ver con nuevos ojos. Ve a casa y descansa. Ve al capítulo 30._


	106. Chapter 106

– ¿Y sabe qué fue del niño?

Al oír la pregunta de Ryan, la mujer parece darse cuenta de con quién está hablando, y entre excusas y gestos nerviosos, se retira a su habitación.

El resto del día transcurre con normalidad, hasta que Beckett llama a Ryan a su despacho. La familia Jones insiste en que se le aparte del caso. Un paso en falso y le despedirán de la policía. Beckett no sabe qué ha hecho Ryan, solo que se ha ganado un enemigo muy poderoso.

 **FIN**


	107. Chapter 107

– Vaya, ¿esa alfombra es de IKEA? Mi mujer y yo estamos pensando en redecorar el salón, y estamos buscando ideas.

Claire lo mira como si estuviera loco y se pone una excusa para retirarse a toda prisa. Parece que habrá que esperar a ver qué averiguan Esposito y Castle, después de todo.

 _Ve al capítulo 5 para acompañar a Esposito y Castle a hablar con Adam Jones._


	108. Chapter 108

El fichero sobre la muerte de Lucy Jones contiene su certificado de defunción, fechado doce años atrás, así como el informe de la autopsia, que dictamina que Lucy murió en el acto al empotrarse su coche contra una farola.

Lo más llamativo del informe, sin embargo, es que la fecha de la última consulta muestra que alguien accedió a él hace tan solo dos meses. Tirando del hilo, consiguen averiguar el nombre del oficial a cargo de los archivos en el momento en que se accedió al informe, Seth Nichols. Beckett tiene una corazonada, y comprueban que dos días más tarde de la apertura del expediente, el oficial Nichols recibió un pago de cinco mil dólares, lo que demuestra que fue sobornado.

 _Hay que hablar con el oficial sobornado para ver qué puede contarnos. Ve al capítulo 58._

 _Es mejor seguir el rastro del dinero para ver quién solicitó el fichero. Ve al capítulo 99._


End file.
